We've Got Tonight
by Ms.Infamous62
Summary: Tyler's well on his way to learning that just because something works out for Reid, doesn't mean it's going to leave him unscathed in the end of it all. Especially when it comes to the matters of the heart. Trying to balance a love life and his friends' secret has never gotten so hard. It only makes matters worse when his past won't lay to rest.
1. We've Got Tonight

**Yowza, it's been so long my peep-izzles. I've actually got around to writing-writing. Serious shizz. and i'm working on different projects. I'm a good crap-load of chapters into this story already, so i'll post up every couple of days, or less depending on my mood XD **

**Anywho, enjoy! X**

* * *

_Chapter One_

**_Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?_**

Melanie leaned back against the hard wooden back of her seat; a slight grimace twisting at her mouth as the sharp pain centered at the bottom of her spine. She was stuck in a block period and sitting in the same place for the past hour and a half was beginning to wear down on her backside. Glancing around at a couple students nearby let her know she wasn't the only one feeling that deep stinging ache as well.

Everyone was on edge to get out already, it was the last day of school before spring break and she wanted nothing more than to just leave the dorms behind and curl up on her own bed and sleep for the rest of vacation.

Her parents assumed staying at the dorms would make her more academically focused. The only thing living on campus taught her was time management skills. And it was pretty safe to say that sleep was at the bottom of her list of things that needed to get done.

**"So what do you have planned for the week?"** Aaron glanced up from his notebook with an expectant look. He was a bit of a powerhouse in the school, or at least he liked to believe so and had a reputation for being a ball buster among other things that weren't all that nice to say in public. Mel knew him from the sandbox ages, their parents ran in the same circles and well, she got the know Aaron before he turned into this hot to trot asshole that wasn't above shoving someone in a locker.

She knew from personal experience.

He had his rare moments where he was down to earth and definitely didn't think twice about verbally knocking Melanie around whenever she needed a reality check.

Which was a large amount of the time.

**"Studying for our English exam and sleeping."** Mel gave her a half-smile, leaning over to peek down at the last couple of bullet points she'd missed. It wasn't like she intentionally wanted to not pay attention in class, but with the seats Aaron usually picked for them; there was no way she could actually be expected to read what was on the board.

**"Lame."** He rolled his eyes, sliding over Kira's notebook so she could copy. **"I heard Reid's going to throw another party of his Saturday night."** He commented far too innocently for Mel's own liking. There was a difference between partying and going bat-shit crazy. Reid's bashes usually fell in the latter category. **"It's open house for all Senior's, but everyone and their grandmother know that practically the entire school shows up for them."**

**"That's great."** She murmured, scribbling down the small diagram that was supposed to resemble the different compounds they were supposed to commit to memory. **"I have a family scrabble game that night."**

**"Come on, it won't be that bad."** Aaron chucked, placing his hand on the notebook as he leaned towards her. **"We'll go, drink their booze, cock-block Reid and call it a night."**

"**Right, you can tell that to the three students that I'm pretty sure are still suffering from alcohol poisoning from his last party."** Mel gave her a friend a pointed stare before returning to copy the notes. She'd only been to a Reid hosted party once, during sophomore year and she regretted it ever since. Part of her still believed that her hangover lasted eight days and nights—like Hanukah but with more headaches and nausea and less presents.

**"You're still mad you got you drunk." **

And here we go. **"No, I'm mad at you for letting me get drunk."** Shutting her notebook, Mel looked at Aaron**. "You told me the juice was safe to drink. _'It's supposed to taste that way.'_ When someone gulps down five glasses of punch and suddenly asks Caleb Danvers to show her his golden rod to live up to his namesake, you should know they've had too much to drink. Not shove more at them."** Her eyes narrowed as Aaron just grinned unrepentantly at her.

**"You have to admit it was pretty hysterical." **

Shaking her head, she turned away from her friend. It didn't take long to find the person in question they'd been talking about. Caleb was slouched a little in his chair, diligently taking notes as his pals all talked around him. He was her competition this year for Valedictorian. He had the family name, money and the grades on top of that. I didn't make matters worse that he was just plain gorgeous as well. It was going to be a hard fight and that painful little pinch in her stomach told her it might be a fight she wouldn't be able to win.

Melanie sighed, leaning forward on her desk as she propped her chin up on her hand. Her eyes settled on a familiar hunched over figure. Tyler was staring down at his notebook, his pen moving way too slowly to actually be taking notes. She'd bet five dollars he was doodling.

The corner of her mouth kicked up in a slight smile as she watched him. He didn't look any different when she first met him. Dark hair and bright blue eyes that made her insides wring themselves, it also helped he kicked ass in their Math class and didn't mind sharing the academic wealth whenever she asked for help. Reid had sent him a swift elbow to the ribs, leaning over to murmur something quickly. Tyler slowly glanced over his shoulder, freezing her on the spot as he watched her watch him. The slow and seductive smile spread over his mouth before it dropped and he sent her a brief nod before looking away

Melanie hurriedly gathered her stuff and propped her bag up on her shoulder as the bell finally rang. Her stomach was still flip-flopping as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

Aaron and Kira sidled up beside her as they elbowed their way out and into the hallway—which was just as crammed. **"Come on, you don't have to drink, or stay long. Just show up with me."** A tiny freshman let out a string of curses as Kira clipped her in the side with a bony elbow. Not like she really cared who she smacked around to get by.

**"Can I get twenty bucks?" **Mel arched an eyebrow down at her friend. She wasn't afraid of a little extortion when it came right down to it.

**"Ten and I'll toss in my IPod headphones." **

**"Those are down in my locker by the way."** Mel grimaced at Aaron's smirk. She had been meaning to return those to him.

**"I know. You borrowed those three months ago and I'm pretty sure I'm never getting them back, might as well make it official."**

Mel just shrugged her shoulders, pulling her key out from under her shirt as they finally reached their door.**"We have a deal. You said Saturday night right?"** She stifled a yawn as she maneuvered out her blazer and shoes as quickly as possible. It wasn't that she hated the school but the uniform was something all on its own with its very own level.

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"I've got studying to do. This chemistry exam is going to be killer." She tossed her blazer at him before quickly slipping on a pair of jeans under her skirt and wiggling out of them. **Once she deemed herself comfortable enough, She made her way towards the door.

**"You're such a dork."**

**"The early bird earns the Valedictorian position."** Part of her felt a little sick lying to her friend, but then again, Aaron didn't need to know _everything_…right? Definitely. Especially when Aaron wasn't the kind of person above squealing her out to Kira and well, the shit storm always traveled downhill. Between the three of them, Melanie was always at the bottom. She shrugged it off, striding down the hall in double time as she made her way up to the library. On a Friday, the place was bound to be empty for the few poor souls that were far too worried on their grades.

It was safe to say she wasn't one of them right now.

Melanie tapped a finger against each book shelf as she made her way down to the Russian Lit section. He was standing there, leaning against the row and thumbing through the pages slowly. Her eyes trailed over his back and lowered, the hint of a smile curling her lip.

Tyler felt that slow slide of lust bank and shoot straight through him. The slow smile curled at the corner of his mouth as he kept his eyes down on the book. It was moments like these he was silently glad for his gifts. Her arms curled around his waist and slowly closed his book shut. **"I've been waiting for here for a while now."** He turned his head to the side, blue eyes hooded as he looked down at her.

**"You try spending eight hours in a skirt and tell me you won't cry for a pair of decent pants afterwards."** Her mouth pressed against the thin material of his oxford shirt. The warmth seeped in slowly, licking down his spine as he suppressed the shudder.

He turned, dropping the book and hooking an arm around her waist. Sinuously, her arm hooked around his neck and she pulled him down to meet in a slow, long burning kiss. Her mouth was soft and pliant, demanding and giving. He kissed her deeper, pressing her against the bookshelf that shuddered a little under the force.

The show of strength as he picked her up, a sign to wrap her legs around his waist, had her breath snagging as he slowly worked the buttons of her blouse and her skin heated up with each teasing brush of her fingers. Tyler grinned, self-content, and lowered his hands down her body, the sound of her pleasure driving him he shifted his grip on her and moved them deeper into the library stacks.

* * *

**What'd you guys think so far? lemme know, good or bad, anything i should change? - Z**

**Also, i think it's pretty obvious The Covenant doesn't belong to me, **

**otherwise i'd be basking in the gorgeousness of those guys all damn day long.**


	2. Hot Mess

**I just wanna thank those that favorited the story and reviews3 you guys are awesome. This chapter goes out for ya! I know it's starting off kind of slow, but originally when i wrote this it was a one shot sort of thing. So in the next couple of chapters we're going to be getting some major Son interaction as well as getting a little more in-depth on the whole Abbott/Snyder crew! **

**So all in all, things are gonna start getting good. **

**enjoy! X**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**_Playin' with them good girls,  
No that ain't your style,  
You think you're hot shit  
Ooh i love it, i love it_**

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his dorm room before turning to look at the glare of the bright red alarm clock. Tyler grimaced a little at the time before nudging Mel gently. **"Hey, it's already two." **He went to press a kiss against her shoulder before stilling and simply settled for giving her a light shake.

**"Mm."** She shifted, naked under the covers, to glance back at him through hazy eyes. Her body was lax, sated and all around boneless at the moment as she stretched out and gave out a noise somewhere between a moan and a yawn. **"Shit."** Melanie dropped her arm over her eyes, relishing in the darkness for a few beats before she sat up and pushed the covers off. **"Kira's going to freak. I can't keep telling her I'm falling asleep at the library. She'll think I'm narcoleptic or psychotic."**

Tyler grinned, propping himself up on his side. **"One out of two isn't so bad."**

**"Hardy, har."** She rolled her eyes jokingly, reaching back to give him a playful shove before leaning over to lie on him a little. **"Aaron wants me to go with him to Reid's party."** Her dark brown eyes focused on him, a nimble finger tracing circular patterns on his chest as she watched him.

**"God. It's going to be another amazing disaster."** He rolled his eyes, the small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth at his expression. **"The Neanderthal is actually going?"** Melanie rolled her eyes at the obvious dig at Aaron. Their rivalry went deep, whatever caused it, was unknown. She didn't really care what happened between all of them, just as long as no one was physically hurt and well, Tyler was usually good at keeping Reid in check. **"You're thinking of skipping out?"** Tyler mentally applauded himself when he was able to keep disappoint out of his voice.

**"I didn't want to make it weird for you."** Mel stared at him for a few beats, dropping her eyes down to his chest where her finger glided idly. Weird was an understatement. She'd made sure Tyler would let her know when he wasn't feeling whatever they were doing anymore and she promised to return the favor to him as well. Mel was all about ending things amicably and once everything was all said and done, she wouldn't mind still having Tyler as a friend. He was funny, laid-back and…gorgeous.

_Serious arm candy._ Mel stifled the dreamy little sigh.

**"Mm yeah, especially since I already caught you doing that little love sick stare in class earlier. We might need to take a break." **Melanie smacked his chest, giving him a light punch in the stomach as she rolled off the bed.

**"You're such an ass." **She scowled, grabbing her bra that was thrown on the desk and slipping it on.

Tyler chuckled, rubbing the sore spot on his stomach as he watched her. **"It was a joke. I'm not going to be weirded out if you show up to a party that half the school is going to attend as it is."** He arched an eyebrow at her. **"You know for someone who doesn't want her friends finding out she's mingling with the enemy, you suck at lying."** He chuckled, avoiding the eraser she tossed at him.

**"Mingling with the enemy. God, you really need to stop hanging out with Reid. I don't think I like this smart ass attitude of yours. Next thing you know, you're going to start carting around those tacky gloves and drop your pants below your ass."**

He rolled onto his stomach, tangling in the sheets as he watched her button the shirt up. It was a shame really, all that dusty rose skin covered up. "**Does that kind of thing turn you on? I promise to stay away from the gloves; they're not really my style anyways. But I can't say the same about the pants."**

**"Do it and watch what happens."** She narrowed her eyes, smacking his ass as she walked by the bed. **"Only I can see that cute ass of yours."**

**"Hmm, you sound jealous."**

Melanie paused in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Would she be jealous if Tyler started to hit on other girls? It wasn't like they were dating; it was just fun and a creative stress relief. Her shoulders lifted in a semblance of a shrug before she continued on what she was doing with.

**"Nope, that's the sound of your ego being stomped there princess." **She fixed her hair and checked her teeth before making her way out of the bathroom. Tyler slid off the bed gracefully, walking towards her in all of his naked glory as he stood in front of her. He was all fluid muscle and cut planes as he leaned forward on the balls of his feet. He gripped her hips, lifted her to her toes and captured her mouth in a slow kiss that left her breathless and clinging to him for dear life. When her heart finally kick-started in her chest; Mel gave a quiet laugh. **"Cocky doesn't really suit you." **She whispered against his mouth, giving his lip a quick bite and tug before she grabbed her backpack and shoes from the floor.

**"I'll catch you later tonight then, Ty. I've got to sneak into my dorm now."** She grumbled, shutting the door quietly behind her. He gave her a mock salute before dropping down on Reid's bed.

The party had reached full swing. Reid was walking around like a king in his castle, his face smug and the giggling brunette hanging off his arm was preening. Tyler had to give it to him though, not everyone could throw together a successful bash in a matter of hours. Then again, most people didn't procrastinate until the last minute to actually put everything together and hope it'll work.

But…that was part of its charm.

Tyler tipped the bottle neck back as he finished up his beer. It was a little over one in the morning and she hadn't even shown up yet.

After doing a circle around the party, he found his way back to Caleb and Pogue who were watching Reid go head to head against Aaron in what was turning into a serious game of beer pong. **"You have got to be kidding me."** He muttered, grinning over at Pogue who merely just chuckled. **"Is any one going to stop them?"** Tyler resisted the urge to face-palm himself as Reid added a nice flourish to his toss. He loved his friend and all, but he was a bit of a dork despite as much as he tried to keep the smooth Casanova thing going on.

**"Not at all. This is the longest time they've played nice since….kindergarten."** Pogue gave Tyler a nudge, watching as Aaron swayed on the spot. That was definitely the truth, Aaron didn't like any of them, but he reserved a special spot of hate for Reid especially. Probably because he was the only one that went out of his way to set him off. **"I give it another round, forty down?"**

**"Make it eighty if he lasts past the next two."** Caleb tossed in, watching the game with crossed arms and a serious look. Only those who knew him well enough could see the amusement in his eyes. Tyler felt that sudden knot loosen in his chest, maybe tonight was going to be an alright night after all.

**"This is Reid we're talking about. This game isn't even going to be finished. We can keep it at forty on my end."** Tyler grinned, he knew his friend well enough. And that small surge of anticipation hit him as he felt that shiver creep down his spine. The three watching boys all tightened on spot as the familiar sensation of one of their own Using hit them all and Aaron's ping pong ball veered off course of the table. **"And here it goes." **He winced, feeling the waves of hostility lap at him as Aaron started shouting about a re-throw.

**"You cheated!"** He swayed, taking a few steps towards Reid before steadying himself on the table.

**"Not my fault you shitty throw. There's a reason you're stuck being a second string bitch and not Captain of the football team."** Reid reached over and gave his letterman jacket a flick before moving back out of reach as Aaron lunged towards him. **"You move this slowly off the field, God knows how much you suck on the field."** He snickered, banging against the ping pong tables. The few cups left on the table shuddered violently and spilt over, splashing and clattering loudly on the floor.

**"Pay up."** Tyler held out his hand, grinning at the fresh eighty dollars he just made. Tucking them into his pocket, he glanced over at his two friends. **"You guys get Reid out of here, I'll get Aaron outside**." He moved quickly, managing to step between the two bulls as he held his hands up. It took a lot to Aaron distracted from attacking Reid, sober he was difficult to stray from, drunk he was downright immovable.

**"Just you wait; I'll get his punk ass back." **Aaron sulked on the steps, back hunched as he kept his head between his legs. Tyler made him seat there once he mentioned the room spinning. One thing he didn't need to help Reid clean up was someone's puke.

The bright headlights came into view, stopping right in front of him. **"Aaron, are you okay?" **Kira quickly made her way out of the sleek silver car. Tyler shifted on his feet as she crouched in front of him, brushing the curls of brown hair away from his face as he nodded slowly. **"God, you look like shit."** Kira grimaced, wiping the thin sheen of sweat from her hands on his jeans.

**"He's not going to get sick in my car is he?" **It took a whole lot of strength in him not to perk up at the sound of her voice as she walked over towards them. Eyebrows pinched in frustration, arms crossed and the corner of her mouth curling down in a frown. **"I'll call him a cab otherwise."**

**"Don't be a dick." **Kira helped him up, taking the brunt of his weight as she staggered in her heels. Melanie watched him before shaking his head disapprovingly, turning her gaze on Tyler.

**"This was the exact reason I didn't want to come here. If he gets sick in my car, I'm going to have Reid's ass for this."** She scowled, her glare skewering him there on the spot as she walked over and gave his chest a sharp jab with her nailed finger. **"You seriously had to let him go against Reid? Of all people." **Her voice lowered as she turned her back towards the car. He resisted kissing the dent between her eyebrows as they furrowed at him, the hint of annoyance flickering across her face.

**"By the time I saw what was happening, they were close to swinging."** And he had earned a fresh eighty bucks. That of course, wasn't something she needed to know just yet.

**"Hmm, right. You tell Reid if he pukes in my car I'm having him clean it off asap."** She gave him another sharp jab and Tyler couldn't fight back the wince at the sore spot.

* * *

**i think it's pretty obvious The Covenant doesn't belong to me,**

**otherwise Chace would be in my...uhm. Yeah moving on. Keepin' PG in the author notes at least. **

**XD so, thoughts, comments, ideas? - Z**


End file.
